Vampire
Vampire The Vampire is a Dark Boss that lives in the Night Biome. Like all bosses, she has a chance of spawning when a certain distance has been reached. The Vampire has multiple attacks, along with multiple gameover animations and pictures. The Vampire cannot attempt to vore the player unless they are either shrunken or confused, both statuses she can apply to the player using her magical bolts. The vampire's boss attractor is Blood Wine, which is sold at the shop. Attacks Magic Bolt The vampire shoots magical bolts that apply status effects to player's hit. Red colored magical bolts will cause confusion, while the rarer green orbs shrink the player down for a bit. This is her main move. Teleport The vampire will start randomly teleporting around the screen. While this isn't necessarily an attack, touching her if you are confused or shrunken can prove to be fatal. Sometimes she will shoot a magical bolt with every warp. Spell Wall The Vampire will teleport to one of three locations at the top of the screen. After a brief charge, she will call down a large wall of magic that covers a large area of the screen. Similar to her magic bolts, these walls can be red or green and apply the same debuffs, but at a longer duration. Orb Circle The vampire summons four orbs that circle the vampire while she floats around the screen. Eventually, she will stop and shoot all four orbs at the player. While the orbs are circling the vampire, they have no collision, meaning you can touch them safely without getting confused/shrunk. Orb Frenzy The vampire goes into a frenzy, shooting orbs directly at the player, all while teleporting. This is one of her hardest attacks, due to the speed and randomness of the attack. Orb Rain The vampire summons orbs that blanket the top of the screen. After some time, she launches them. They will either fall straight down, or target the player. Sucking Attack The vampire will only commence this attack if you are tiny. The vampire moves to the center of the screen and starts sucking the player towards her. The player must avoid the center; failing to do so will result in the player getting sucked into her mouth. This is the only way to start her Shrunk Swallow animation. Grabs Blood Sucking The vampire will use this if you are confused and normal sized. The vampire will start sucking the player's blood, which deals dark damage and increases arousal every time she bites the player. The boss timer is increased by a few seconds per bite as well. If you run out of health or get fully aroused, she will swallow the player whole. If you have the Power Overwhelming perk in the vigilante skill tree, you will be able to struggle while inside her stomach. Shrunk Unbirth The vampire will use this if you are tiny, and she is not using her sucking attack.The player is grabbed and unbirthed. This grab requires the Power Overwhelming perk in order to struggle. Her womb deals 4 dark/unbirth damage per second. Failing to escape will result in the player getting pushed deeper in her womb, which results in a game over. Shrunk Oral Vore The vampire can only doing this move while using her sucking attack. The player gets sucked into her mouth and swallowed. If they have the Power Overwhelming perk, they will be able to attempt an escape while she deals around 10 dark/oral damage per second. Tips * It is better to be confused than shrunk. Her shrunk grabs are inescapable, unless you have the Power Overwhelming perk. * During her Orb circle attack, the magic bolts cannot hit you until after she fires them, so you can position yourself to easily dodge them * If you get shrunk, immediately head to the edge of the screen. She will always use her suction move the moment she finishes her current attack (there is a cooldown in which she will be unable to use the suction move again) Trivia * The vampire was the first boss implemented in the game ** She was also the first to feature a struggling system. (Bats) * Her sucking attack's force is based on the player's agility. This makes it always possible to stay away long enough for her attack to end. * The Vampire is the first to feature multiple game over pictures. * Her battle music is Final Fantasy X's boss theme. Category:Bosses Category:Dark Enemy Category:Oral Category:Unbirth Category:Night Enemy